


Кексы.

by MorMor



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorMor/pseuds/MorMor
Summary: Слово Принцессы неоспоримо.





	

На заднем дворе холодно, поэтому маг спешил закончить речь и пойти в дом, чтобы съесть кексы, которые приготовила мать. Толком его никто не слушал, но такова была традиция: хочешь стряпню Лиэн - будь готов слушать Картмана. Однако одному повезло сидеть у входа в дом и посапывать. Это был вор тринадцатого уровня Крейг Такер. Он не боялся промочить свои штаны, потому что ему это было не важно. Иногда парень дергал носом из-за снежинок, падающих с неба. Они таяли, отчего становилось щекотно.  
Послышался скрип снега и оживленные голоса. Когда приоткрыл глаза, Крейг увидел проносящуюся со скоростью света задницу Эрика, а затем синюю варежку, опускающую ему шапку до носа. Быстрый выдох, чтоб создать иллюзию недовольства для Клайда. Тот, как обычно, выдаёт тихий смешок и, захваченный бурным течением толпы, залетает в двери дома.  
Крейг поднимается и собирается догнать друга, но чувствует, как кто-то оттягивает его толстовку назад. Парень оборачивается и видит белые, резиновые перчатки, в которых обычно моют пол, переводит взгляд на наплечники из картона и такую же корону.  
\- Мой дорогой поданный, пройдите со мной в крепость. - бурчит в капюшон Кенни. Такер не шевелится. - Это приказ.  
Принцесса тут же его отпускает и убегает в палатку с троном. Крейг смотрит сквозь стеклянную дверь на уплетающих за обе щеки парней. Особенную зависть вызывает Клайд, щёки которого были нереальных размеров, а в каждой руке он держал по четыре кекса. Вора пробивает невидимая слеза, наполненная болью, и он следует за Кенни. Конечно, он бы мог плюнуть на всё это и пойти в теплый дом, но отношения Принцессы и Мага довольно тесны в последнее время, а значит, у мальца могут быть неприятности, если он ослушается одного из них. Его выгонят, что мгновенно подпортит репутацию.  
Ткань палатки оказывается довольно толстой, потому что через неё не проникает свет, что Такер понимает лишь зайдя. Он стоит в проходе и неопределенно смотрит на парня на троне. Маккормик крутил косы, которые на вид и на ощупь были как солома, и закинул ногу на ногу, отчего подол платья поднялся и стали видны желтые туфли с немного грязными чулками.  
\- Помоги мне.  
Крейг удивленно поднимает брови.  
\- С чем?  
На пару секунд воцаряется тишина, и Принцесса загадочно смотрит в щель между тканью и Вором, держащим её, а затем переводит взгляд на парнишку.  
\- С одеждой, глупый.  
Это, конечно, уже не лезло в мозг нормального мальчика, у которого была полная семья, который прилежно учился и не совал свой нос куда не хотел. "Однако, - подумал он, - может, Кенни просто не может управиться с платьем. Там действительно плохой замок". Такер подходит ближе, из-за чего ткань падает и становится ещё темнее. Но Принцесса не встает. Наоборот, она ставит ноги прямо и задирает подол, пока не становится видно замызганные боксеры. И снова долгая тишина, даже слышно еле уловимые пререкания парней в доме.  
\- Знаешь, наш маг не последний человек в королевстве и...  
\- Хорошо.  
Блондин прищуривает глаза, не пытаясь скрыть самодовольство, а Вор встает на колени. Парень никогда бы не подумал, что такое случится с ним, но вот оно. Случается. По случайно сошедшимся обстоятельствам и мыслям в голове двух в палатке. Крейг снимает жёлтые туфли и ставит их рядом. Медленно тянется пальцами к резинке чулков, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, что чуть выше них. Безусловно, они много раз были вместе в раздевалках, душе, но он впервые встречается с этим буквально лицом к лицу.  
\- Скучно.  
"Конечно, тебе это не в первый раз испытывать", - невольно думает Вор. Он стягивает чулки постепенно, не торопясь, покрывая бледную кожу поцелуями. Приподнимает голову и видит закрытые глаза Маккормика. Кажется, это хороший знак. Парень спускает чулок ниже, окончательно оголяя ногу. Задерживается на щиколотке и замечает, как дёрнулся Кенни.   
"Слабое место".  
Парень проводит по ней снова и снова, целуя колено и пробираясь одной рукой выше, к внешней стороне бёдер. Ему безразлично то, что сюда может ворваться кто угодно, что кексы уже остыли и, в конце концов, что ему нравится мужское тело. Он никогда и не думал об этом, о составляющих, типа "любви" и прочего, но сейчас ему предоставился шанс определиться в этом плане. И он им воспользовался.  
Пальцы всё ближе к боксерам, в опасной близости, если можно сказать, но их перехватывает Принцесса. Такер останавливается и поднимает свой взгляд.  
\- Не дорос.  
Лёгкая улыбка, будто это ничего не значило, хотя, скорее всего, так и было. Для одного из них.  
\- А теперь иди.  
Без лишних слов, задержек и пустых рыданий. Крейг поднимается и ровным шагом уходит, оставляя Кенни одного.

***

\- Клайд, ты не мог придержать для меня хоть кусочек?  
Шатен глупо улыбается, сидя со всеми на диване, смотря фильм с Джеки Чаном, и Такер его прощает. Все знают, что от Донована мало проку в этом деле, поэтому не обращают внимание. Желудок парня урчит, они с самого утра здесь, а уже три часа дня. Вор наваливается на стену у входа в кухню и тут же получается тычок между ребер. Кенни, кто бы сомневался.  
\- Хочешь продолжения?  
Крейг был бы не удивлен положительному ответу, но вместо этого ему молча всучают в руки ещё тёплый кекс. Маккормик, не дожидаясь благодарности, усаживается перед телевизором между Баттерсом и Дог Пу.  
Такер улыбается и откусывает кусочек, наверное, вкуснейшей выпечки на свете.


End file.
